Sunset in a Cup
by mai.tsukino123
Summary: This is about Clary and Jace after City of Lost Souls, Jace is 18 and Clary is 17. Based off quote " Bring me the sunset in a cup". CLACE
1. Sunset

Clary POV

So, it is night and I am trying to find Jace. The sky is clear and I can remember him saying

"Clary, bring me the sunset in a cup."

I wonder what that means? What does he mean we are going to do it? Have sex? No, wait. I am ready for it but I don't think I am right now at this moment. I see Jace walking toward me.

"Oh hi" I said

"How are you" He said smiling at me.

"Fine."

"Did you bring the sunset in a cup?"

" Ummmmm..." He smiles .

"well then let's go back and make one" I blush.

"Wait do you mean…?" He kisses me friendly on the lips. Dammit he is so hot. I am starting to heat up. I pull away.

"Wait if we do this , won't I get killed?"

"Nope you are fine, Magnus found a way to get out the fire."

"Fine just don't do it fast okay, it is my first time." I blush

"I know sweetie." We fall into a heavenly embrace kissing.

" Do you want to go home?" he asks nicely

"Hell no my mom is home and if we do it there she will hear us"

"Hotel?"

"No!"

"Fine then we can go to the institute and put a soundless rune on both of us. Sound good?"

"Fine, as long as no one is there."

"No body will Izzy is at Simon's, Alec is with Magnus and Mom and Dad are in Idris in a council meeting of some sort."

We walk hand in hand all the way back to the institute. We start making out. Jace picks me up and still is kissing me. He starts to take my clothes off. We were in the hallway.

"Wait they will see our clothes" I said in between kisses.

"No one is coming home till later it is fine" He starts with my shirt , then go my shorts. All I have on now is a bra and underwear.

"Hey no fair!" I say " Let me take yours off too." I start to unbutton his jeans when I am undoing his belt I can feel his hardness. He takes off my bra.

"Wait no" my hands go to my chest

" I thought you said it was okay?"

" I am just embarrassed" I say quietly

When his pants are off I can see a huge bulge in his boxers.

"Oh god, excited, already!" I said

He smiles "sorry, it's just that your breasts are totally out there and visible"

"Fine but only this once will I give you a blow job! Only because you are a hopeless boyfriend."

I take his manhood in my hand and start to rub it.

"Suck it" I start to suck it. Suddenly he takes my head and starts moving it back and forth on his manhood. He starts to moan.

" I'm almost at my limit Clary!" says Jace. He cums. I swallow it all. It tastes bitter and it is thick and hard to swallow.

" You didn't have to drink it" he said

" Its fine I wanted to, and if I didn't it would get all over the floor"

" Oh, sorry" Jace said. He takes me in bridal style and brings me to his bed. He puts his hand in my soaking underwear.

" Jace! Ah, Jace!" I try not to moan but it just comes out. He is now rubbing my clit, while he is doing that he takes his fingers and shoves them into my soaking womanhood.

"Jace! Ah, that feels so good, my breasts my breasts too! Fondle my breasts."

"Okay, Okay" he says. He starts sucking at my nipples and starts to fondle my breasts he then unhooks my bra and starts to take my panties off.


	2. Lust

Chapter 2

"ah, ah, good" I am screaming. Jace is pounding into me and at the same time he is fingering my clit. It feels so good.

" Clary, I am about to cum!" Jace said breathlessly

"Okay cum inside! Lets cum together!" We both cum at the same time, I can feel the hot semen going into my womb. It feels really good. We both are so tired so we start to go to sleep . The next morning I wake up to Jace next to me . His warm body feels so good.

"Last night was amazing" I said

"Yeah" he said back then he starts kissing me.

"Jace! Izzy is coming home from Simon's house soon."

"its fine! don't worry" he says back to me. Then he starts to finger my clit, I am starting to get wet.

" Oh, are you getting excited already?" jace smirks.

"yes , but that is because you are fingering my clit! And you are also getting very hard mister, so you can't tease me about getting wet." we fall into each others bodies

I take off his boxers and let his manhood be free. I get on top of him and slide it into my womanhood, which is now soaking wet. It feels so good , him pounding into me.

" I am almost at my limit, Clary" Jace said

"It's okay cum I am almost about to orgasm. He cums into me and then right as he shoots his semen into me I immediately cum and fall down and I am so tired I just fall asleep. When I wake up I find Izzy standing at the door with an expression that did not mean well.

"Lock the door next time and don't leave the door wide open next time you want to have sex!" Isabelle was blushing so badly that her face looked like a strawberry.  
"Oh, sorry Iz I will keep that in mind next time." jace said with a smirk

"Jace!" I yelled at him. "sorry he is always like this ." I apologized to Isabelle.

"It's okay , he is my brother anyway!" she then stormed off to the kitchen. I lay down on the bed and start to beat up Jace.

"hey careful okay don't get me all bruised up. K?" he smiled.

"Fine, have your way out! I am going to my room and going to sleep." I get up.

"aww" jace whined.

"too bad" I then leave and go to my room.


	3. The Suprise

Chapter 3

4 weeks later

It's been about 4 weeks since that night. I have been throwing up everyday and have felt really sick. I am starting to get worried. Then my period doesn't come, and my period is always on time I am never late. This is really weird. Then I realize that I could be pregnant! I haven't had my period in about 2 weeks and I have been throwing up everyday. Jace came in to my room and was worried about me.

"Clary you haven't had your period in 2 weeks and you have been throwing up everyday, I am starting to get worried. Here is a pregnancy test okay? Just in case" He smiles and hands me the test.

"Okay, thanks." I head to the bathroom and pee on the stick, I have to wait for 5 minutes. I go to get something to eat while we wait. When I am still eating Jace tells me it is time. I am too scared, so I tell him to go in and check it out. When he comes out he is pale-faced like he just saw a ghost.

"Jace? are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Clary, you are pregnant." he said flatly.

"PREGNANT!" I scream. I then faint and he catches me. When I wake up I am on my bed looking into Jace's eyes.

"I think that it must have been the time where we had sex without protection." Jace said.

"Man, I should have told you to use protection when we had sex" I said

" Well now we cant do anything about it" Jace said

"What are we going to tell our parents?" I say worried. Jace kisses me.

"we will figure it out" he gives me a peck on my cheek. "now we should make an appointment for the doctors." Then he leaves to make the phone call to make the appointment.


	4. The Appointment

Chapter 4 : the Appointment

Two weeks after I found out I was pregnant I had a doctors appointment. Jace took me to it. The gynecologist was a friend of my mother's. She specialized in shadow hunters so that was a relief. I was getting really big really fast. Everyday I have been getting morning sickness. Whenever I went into the kitchen whatever was cooking smelled really bad. I had some really awkward cravings. Like I wanted to put caramel and hot sauce on everything I ate.

"Clary? Are you ready?" Jace said

"Yeah" I said

" Okay I am going to be waiting in the car!" he yelled back.

"I'm coming." I really needed to go, but I had to pee. Oh I could just hold it in. We drive to the hospital and go to the gynecology room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Marie, I am going to be your doctor"

" Hello nice to meet you Dr. Marie" said Jace

" Hello" I said.

" Okay can you lay down on this table and pull your shirt up so I can see your stomach?" Dr. Marie said. I did what I was told and she put this cold gel on my stomach and put the sensor on my stomach. I could hear something; it was the babies' heartbeat!

"Can we now the gender?" I asked

"You mean genders." Dr. Marie said.

"Genders!" Jace said.

"Yes you are having triplets, congratulations.," said Dr. Marie

" Wow Jace we are going to be a mommy and daddy of 3 kids!" I kissed him.

"Yes, would you like to know the genders?" Dr. Marie asked

"Yes, we would love to," said Jace and I in unison

" Well," she moved over the screen and I could see three tiny little babies.

"The genders are two girls and one boy," said Dr. Marie.

"Oh my god we are having two daughters and a son!" I was so excited.

" Thank you very much Dr. Marie" Jace said. After we said goodbye I really had to go pee so I went to the bathroom to go release my aching bladder. Then I went in the car with Jace so we could head back to my apartment where my mom and Luke were waiting.


End file.
